De Amor y Sexo en el Fin del Mundo
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Conjunto de cuentos inspirados en las diferentes teorías apocalípticas tomando como principal tema el amor en esos últimos días. Parejas varias. Capítulo 01: Tercera Guerra Mundial [BokuAkaa]. Capítulo 02: Holocausto Zombie [KyouHaba] Capítulo 03: Zoo Humano [UshiOi] Inspirado en un viejo programa de radio y el coro de la canción "El Mundo"- de Molotov.
1. Tercera Guerra Mundial

_**De Amor y Sexo En El Fin Del Mundo.**_

* * *

 _El mundo se va a acabar,_ _  
_ _El mundo se va a acabar,_ _  
_ _Si un día me has de querer,_ _  
_ _Te debes apresurar._

 _"El Mundo" -Molotov_

* * *

 _ **Tercera Guerra Mundial.**_

Sostuvo dentro de su boca el suspiro exasperado que estuvo por soltar. Miró arriba en su lugar, sólo para apreciar mejor la cuadrada quijada de Bokuto, quien, con un brazo sobre su cabeza, los cubría a ambos con el harapiento saco gris que los mimetizaba entre los escombros.

—Vamos.

Keiji admiró en silencio la sobriedad con la que su ex capitán se manejaba, tan contrario al ruidoso hombre que recordaba de hacía unos años. No, rascando la sangre seca de su frente, reconocía al ruidoso parlanchín de sólo días atrás, antes de que el final comenzara. Asintió con su habitual silencio y se movió a la par que Kotarou, cuidando de acoplar sus pasos a los suyos sin hacer ruido.

Al menos esa parte de la ciudad parecía desierta, libre de soldados estadounidenses. En el área, de hecho, no parecía haber siquiera sobrevivientes. El saco mismo había sido robado del cuerpo sin vidas de un oficinista muerto por metralla. Se lo sacaron antes de que se cubriera de carmesí y había resultado un útil disfraz entre la destrucción que los rodeaba.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! — Escuchó el característico _tic_ verbal que Bokuto tenía de antaño, aún si el tilde era apagado — ¿Tienes hambre?

El pelinegro asintió y Bokuto le tomó de la mano, arrastrándole hasta lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una saqueada tienda de conveniencia. Encontraron chucherías entre tierra y yogurth que comenzaba a tener un gusto a pasado. Comieron en silencio en la oscuridad en que la tarde comenzaba a sumirse, temerosos de exponerse demasiado encendiendo alguna luz. Decidieron dormir en el lugar, montando guardia en turnos, por un _"cualquier cosa"_ , que, negados a decirlo, sabían que significaba soldados con armas. Akaashi, a petición de Bokuto, durmió primero. Para cuando llegó su tiempo, injustamente en un turno desigual de vigía, adjudicándose el de cabello cano la mayor parte de la guardia, le miró largamente dormir. Suponía que el otro había hecho lo mismo. Entonces abrazó sus rodillas, atento a cualquier ruido y se perdió a medias en los recuerdos de esa vorágine cadena de acontecimientos que habían puesto al mundo entero de cabeza, y, poco antes que eso, a la confesión inconclusa con la que Koutarou le había asaltado luego de una salida entre amigos.

Ese _"Me gustas"_ opacado por el sonido de la primera explosión y el ejército extranjero acribillando a diestra y siniestra a civiles. Los aviones cubriendo el cielo, y las bombas cayendo de estos, como dejando caer gigantescos hígados de sus entrañas, retardando el rechazo que pensó en darle en ese primer segundo en el que las palabras salieron de su ruidosa boca.

Ahora, solos y sin familia, escondiendose entre escombros con una harapienta prenda robaba a un muerto; el aceptar los sentimientos del búho parecía una buena idea. Un tranquilizador bálsamo a esa culposa sensación de verse resguardado bajo el ala protectora del hombre que más de una vez, en todos esos días, se sacó el pan de la boca para él, bebió en sorbos para dejarle los tragos y le arropó con su cuerpo para que no pasara por frío. Decirle que no, luego de todo eso, le haría sentir como un desalmado, y, consiente que tal vez estaba siendo arrastrado por es esa culpa de ser un mal agradecido, probablemente comenzaba a sentir lo mismo. Después de todo, el uno al otro era todo lo que tenían ahora.

Para el momento en el que el amanecer despuntaba en la ruinosa ciudad que alguna vez fue la capital de Tokio, Akaashi se atrevió a levantarle con suavidad, acariciando con los dedos el tieso cabello monocromático lleno de polvo, sudor y el flequillo con sangre.

Le sonrió cuando Kotarou abrió sus ambarinos ojos, y le besó con suavidad cuando sus oídos escucharon el zumbido del final. El inconfundible ronroneo de motores de aviones llenó el silente cielo y por el rabillo de ojo admiró, nuevamente, entre los rosados y naranjas tonos de un día que comenzaba, a las bestias de metal derramando sus entrañas.

—Te amo, Bokuto-Senpai. Gracias por todo.

Y, con la certeza de que iban a morir y el recuerdo de los días pasados, besó sus labios antes de convertirse en polvo y cenizas.

 **おわり**

* * *

Sé que a muchos no les parecerá esta serie de cuentos cortos con referente a un amor que se termina en muerte. La idea surgió al programa de radio de un amigo que es bastante interesante. En un Podcast se habla sobre las diferentes teorías apocalípticas que existen. Una de ellas es sobre la Tercera Guerra Mundial, aunque es la más predecible.

Explico que este programa de radio trata sobre un tema en específico y las secciones en el abordan el topic desde el punto de vista musical, cultural, cinematográfico y literario. De alguna forma escuchar del tema y oír la canción de Molotov _"El Mundo"_ provocaron un trance en mí que me hicieron delirar hasta crear esta serie de cuentos con la única temática del amor en diferentes escenarios apocalípticos.

Espero los disfruten, a pesar de lo posiblemente atípico de lo que tenemos por aquí. Comento que cada capítulo tratará de una pareja y una teoría apocalíptica diferente.

Nos vemos en el siguiente fin del mundo.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	2. Holocausto Zombie

_**De Amor y Sexo En El Fin Del Mundo.**_

* * *

 _El mundo se va a acabar,_ _  
_ _El mundo se va a acabar,_ _  
_ _Si un día me has de querer,_ _  
_ _Te debes apresurar._

 _El Mundo -Molotov_

* * *

 _ **Holocausto Zombie.**_

Kyoutani retiró el trapo apenas húmedo con el que intentaba aliviar la fiebre de su compañero. Era por demás inútil, con tan poca agua y la fiebre tan alta, pero aferrarse a hacer algo a no hacer nada era un alivio más para sí que para el hombre que gruñía entre delirios.

Se mordió los labios, frustrado, luego se sentó en el piso y se frotó la cara con desesperación. El olor metálico y pestilente de sangre pasada atorado entre las uñas y en las arrugas en las palmas de sus manos, le marearon. El hambre también. La sed parecía un demonio dentro de sí. Y los sonidos de un quejumbroso Yahaba mientras los calores invadían su cuerpo, hacían una pesadilla vívida y colorida de una realidad tan surrealista como un cuadro del mentado _Dalí._

— _Arghh…_

No supo si fue suyo el gruñido o de su compañero, amordazado sobre la única manta que tenían. Sentía que tampoco importaba ya. Sólo estaban él y Shigueru. _Su Shigueru…_

 _Su_ Shigueru, con más de medio brazo amputado, apenas por debajo del hombro izquierdo. _Su_ Shigueru, que le había dicho _"Hazlo"_ cuando, machete en mano, titubeó en mutilarlo. Shigueru, _su_ Shigueru, la única persona a la que, a pesar de todo, realmente había amado, luchaba entre la vida, la muerte y _"la no muerte"._

Que lejanos, pensó, parecían esos días del final donde escapando del pandemónium que teñía al mundo de sangre, peste y destrucción, se habían encontrado a sí mismos. Más lejanos todavía esos tiempos de paz en donde pelear entre ellos era lo que les mantenía cuerdos. Que demostrar su amor con golpes y rabietas era lo único que podía hacer ante una aplastante y prejuiciosa sociedad que ahora estaba derruida.

Porque aunque trágico, abrirse a sí mismo era lo bueno que había traído consigo ese fulminante caos.

Huyendo a pie, por donde el humano raramente llegaba. Besándose entre arbustos, en la oscuridad de noches sin nada más que soledad y un cada vez más difuso olor a muerte.

— _Argh…_

Otro lamento indefinido y el mohín doloroso que recuerda de esa primera vez en la que el mismo Shigueru se clavó en él, desnudo, buscando convertir dos en un uno. _"Te amos"_ y caricias juguetonas intentando olvidar el fin de un mundo que, de otra forma, no les habría aceptado, siempre lleno de una moralidad dual tan blasfema como esquiva. En su momento se hubo reído, escapando por el bosque, donde la muerte parecía no llegar aún. Donde la peste parecía no haberse esparcido. No en esas noches donde hacían el amor a la intemperie, donde remojaban sus pies mientras pescaban o cuando reñían primero a palabras y luego a besos.

Ese fin del mundo había sido su paraíso.

Un efímero momento en el que la desgracia cumplió su sueño.

—" _Te amo" —_ le dijo él una noche, mientras miraban las estrellas. Aún si lo amaba desde muchísimo tiempo antes, probablemente desde que Shigueru le arrinconara sobre una pared en el gimnasio de Sendai. En su segundo año de preparatoria, y le hablara de cosas imperdonables —. " _Te amo"._ — y se echó a llorar como un niño, entre los brazos de Yahaba, que le meció murmurando interminables _"Lo sé"_ y _"Siempre lo supe"_ , que sonaban como una canción de cuna.

Y ahora, sabiendo que estaba todo a punto de acabar, se le hizo imposible llorar. Sólo frustración y tristeza por un sueño que termina, y que, de todos modos, sabe que está bien. Lo disfrutó muchísimo mientras duró y posiblemente ese sea un correcto final.

—Te amo —murmura, viendo a lo lejos de esa casa derruida en medio de la nada el cadáver de un _"No muerto"_ que yace con la cabeza destrizada, poco más allá, el brazo izquierdo de Shigueru, _Su_ Shigueru, con una gangrena azúlasea que apesta como la muerte —. Te amo. — susurra, con Shigueru, _Su_ Shigueru de pie frente a él, con la mordaza hecha girones y los ojos en blanco, ciegos a vista y a razón.

—Te amo — es lo último que dice, porque no quiere decir otra cosa. Porque sin Shigueru, _Su Shigueru_ , no hay nada que le importe en ese mundo de zozobra.

 **おわり**

* * *

El segundo capítulo ha tardado muchísimo, pero agradezco infinitamente lectura. El siguiente está ya terminado, pero esperaré un par de días para subirlo, dependiendo la aceptación que tenga la historia.

Mi vida ha dado vueltas que han puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Pequeños apocalipsis que vivo día con día y que me mantienen de pie.

Nos vemos en el siguiente fin del mundo.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_

 _ **.TaGreenCat.**_

 _ **.Tania Liebheart.**_


	3. Zoo Humano

_**De Amor y Sexo En El Fin Del Mundo.**_

* * *

 _El mundo se va a acabar,_ _  
_ _El mundo se va a acabar,_ _  
_ _Si un día me has de querer,_ _  
_ _Te debes apresurar._

 _El Mundo -Molotov_

* * *

 _ **Zoo Humano**_

Cuando su compañero de habitad murió por la noche, Oikawa jamás imaginó que terminaría reencontrándose con él. Aquél al que odió por lo menos nueve años y al que ahora introducían, desnudo, a la celda que tenía desde que toda esa pesadilla hubo comenzado.

— Oikawa.

Tooru salió del shock inicial para mirarle a la cara, de verdad, puesto que en sólo un segundo, por su cabeza pasaron más allá una decena de años.

— Ushiwaka.

— Es Ushijima.

El castaño bufó con desdén, deseoso de haber muerto él y no su compañero de habitad.

— Ojalá Iwa-Chan siguiera vivo para que se riera de lo tozudo que eres. En fin, mi cama es la de allá — señaló un colchón liviano en una esquina de la habitación, cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de un blando material que le recordaron el interior de esos cuartos de manicomio que mostraban en las películas.

— Entiendo.

Ushijima hizo una reverencia y posó su desnudez sobre el colchón restante, admirando la habitación con detenimiento. Era igual a la anterior a la que había estado. Incluso el hueco en el piso que hacía de retrete.

— Más te vale darte vuelta cuando tenga que cagar. — Escuchó y Tooru le miró con el ceño fruncido, muy a la antaño, cuando eran rivales deportivos en su juventud.

— No pensé que fueras tan vulgar.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Se dice defecar.

Oikawa tembló crispado de rabia, se echó en su colchón y se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo hasta la coronilla en su cabeza. Al poco tiempo las luces se apagaron.

— Debiste haber ido a Shiratorizawa.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de dormir.

…

A los dos días de su llegada, Ushijima fue retirado de la habitación. Regresó al par de horas, limpio, cansado y, salvo por el cabello en su cabeza, lampiño.

También, a dos días de su llegada, Tooru al fin le dirigió la palabra. Acostado en el colchón que le correspondía, le miró desde abajo, intentando no fijarse en los genitales recién afeitados de su rival de toda la vida.

— ¿Y bien? Ni yendo a Shiratorizawa hubiese podido impedir esto.

Wakatoshi se encogió de hombros, visiblemente desmejorado. Se acostó en su colchón y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir la siesta.

El ex setter se echó los brazos tras la nuca, mirando el techo acolchado, ignorando la comezón que el vello en sus axilas, que comenzaba a crecer, le provocaba. Sus ojos perdidos en la luminosidad que le cegaba. Su barba crecida formando una sombra en su rostro que le daba solemnidad a su miseria y madurez a su infantil expresión.

Se rascó el vientre bajo, porque la comezón del vello creciendo ahí era más insoportable que en las axilas.

— ¿También te usan para coger?

Wakatoshi abrió un ojo para poder mirar a su compañero de habitación.

— Fecundar. — Oikawa sacudió la mano en el aire, como ademán de restar importancia. Ushijima cerró los ojos y finalmente dijo un _"Si"_ , con desazón.

…

— ¿Sabes? Ayer conversé en inglés con Bing Qing —Oikawa miró ceñudo a su compañero, rompiendo la ley del hielo que él mismo había impuesto. Su cuerpo carecía de vello corporal y estaba limpio. —. Es de China. Antes, ella era neurocirujana en Frankfurt.

— Mmmh.

Ushijima se sentó en su lugar, mirando al castaño con atención. Poco a poco, la desnudez entre ellos había dejado de ser antinatural. A final de cuentas, a vista de los superiores, posiblemente eran simplemente vistos como animales de monta. Simplemente sementales.

— ¿Alguna vez haz charlado con alguna de ellas? —Wakatoshi negó con la cabeza, muy serio. Se sintió apenado por ello. Jamás vino a su mente la posibilidad de charlar con sus compañeras de coito, aún si podían hacerlo durante éste. Usualmente sólo se limitaba a saciar su avidez en cuanto su cuerpo, drogado a fuerza, le pedía llevarse por el instinto carnal de un celo artificial.

Oikawa, nuevamente, le miró indistinto, se recostó en su colchón y le dio la espalda. Suspiró intranquilo. Las luces se apagarían pronto y darían paso a aquello que ellos llamaban noche. La verdad, no sabían si era así o no. Pero, como reos, obedecían a las lámparas que se encendían o apagaban. Si la lámpara iluminaba la habitación, para ellos era de día, si esta hacía lo contrario, entonces era de noche.

— Desde que comencé a hablar con ellas, me he acostado con seis científicas y tres atletas ¿No te parece loco?

— ¿Cómo?

— Pff…— Tooru bufó enojado —. ¿Por qué no me he acostado con una cajera o con una bailarina exótica o una maestra de preescolar? ¿Por qué sólo científicas o atletas? ¿No lo entiendes? —La cara dura de inconexión que Ushijima le mostró como un gorila de poca inteligencia, sacaron al Setter de sus casillas — ¡Ojalá fueras Iwa-Chan, maldito Ushiwaka!

— Es Ushijima.

— ¡Da igual para lo tonto que eres! Iwa-Chan me habría entendido de inmediato.

Y haciendo un puchero infantil, al que el _Ace_ titular del equipo japonés ya estaba tan acostumbrado, se echó a dormir.

…

— He fecundado a una chica que trabajaba en la _NASA._

Ese día, ambos acotados en su respectivo colchón, limpios y lampiños, miraban la lámpara en el techo.

— Yo me acoté con una modelo ucraniana.

El silencio se hizo hondo entre los dos deportistas. La respuesta para la pregunta de Oikawa era obvia. O lo era al menos para él. Sólo un par de días después de su discusión unilateral, Wakatoshi entendió a lo que se refería su rival. Con las cosas claras, se dedicó, entre gemidos y murmullos, a conversar con sus compañeras de turno. Ninguna de ellas era lo que se denominaría como común. Empresarias exitosas, mujeres de farándula, científicas asiduas o excelsas deportistas.

Con los brazos tras la cabeza, un pie apoyado en el colchón y la rodilla flexionada, apoyando la pantorrilla del contrario para balancear su otro pie con el desinterés propio de un _Tom Sawyer_ pescando perezoso en el _Missisipi_ , Tooru lanzó despreocupado un pregunta qué, de hecho, lo tenía bastante tenso. La acidez apenas recubierta con un falso aburrimiento.

— ¿Cuántos hijos habremos engendrado ya?

Ushijima se encogió de hombros y se tapó con la sábana. Aun así, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche…y Oikawa tampoco.

…

— Es obvio que quieren mejorar a la raza humana pero… ¿Para qué?

Tooru, medio cansado, luego de una larga jornada, murmuró a la nada. Una nada que se traducía a Ushijima, siendo su compañero de habitad y con quien interactuar de poco en poco se había hecho más normal.

— Tal vez seremos mejores mascotas. Humanos con _Pedigrí_.

También, siendo una costumbre, Wakatoshi se hubo haciendo más afín al sentido del humor o la carencia del mismo en Oikawa.

— La idea es aberrante.

— Lo es.

Un suspiro salió de ambos cuando las luces se apagaron. Justo eso. Con la idea monstruosa en la cabeza, Oikawa se metió en la sábana de su tozudo compañero, y luego, entre sus brazos.

…

— ¿Era Iwaizumi tu compañero de habitad?

Una mañana, como solían llamar a cuando las luces de la lámpara recién se encendían, Ushijima, con la barba medio crecida, miró con agudeza a su compañero. Oikawa hizo como que tendía su colchón para no tener que mirarle. Su barba estaba crecida también, y el vello en sus piernas y entre estas comenzaba a tener un largo considerable. Al final, sintiendo la mirada del otro como una daga, habló.

— ¡Qué va! —Se sentó en su colchón sumamente mal tendido —. Iwaizumi murió hace mucho. Justo cuando me capturaron.

Los ojos, penetrantes y serenos, le miraron con reticencia. Una duda que flotaba en la cabeza de Ushijima salió de su boca mucho antes de que tuviera la prudencia de callarla.

— ¿Ustedes dos eran pareja?

La sonrisa amarga del muchacho de tez lechosa le dio la respuesta que buscaba, sin palabra alguna de por medio.

Por el resto del día, no volvieron a hablarse.

…

— Están largos.

— Lo están.

Oikawa jugaba con el pelo en su axila, crecido a como lo estuvo justo hasta el día de su captura. La barba, castaña y larga, asemejaba a esos psicólogos escritores en las contraportadas de sus libros basura. Su miembro se escondía nuevamente entre el vello de su pubis. Ushijima, con la misma apariencia de náufrago de libro de literatura clásica, jugaba distraído con el pelo de su propio pecho.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

— ¿De qué?

Oikawa bufó de nuevo, como un _tic_ respuesta a la poca perspicacia de su compañero. A veces extrañaba la telepatía con Iwaizumi.

— No hemos sido convocados a ¿cómo dices?—Frunció la nariz, fingiendo que pensaba —, copular.

— ¿Eso es malo? Parecías odiarlo.

Los ojos del S _etter_ se volvieron filosos. Oikawa, listo como era, odiaba el razonamiento lento de Ushijima, aún si había comenzado a adorar, de manera muy discreta, el cuerpo musculado de su asiduo rival.

— Olvídalo.

Ushijima así, lo hizo, muy a su manera. Continuó con lo suyo, ejercitando su cuerpo a como precariamente podía en ese lugar carente de todo. Igual, la comida que diariamente era puesta en una bandeja en su habitad siempre era sana y balanceada.

…

Esa noche, o cuando las luces se apagaron, Ushijima sintió a Tooru meterse entre sus sábanas, luego entre sus brazos, como había tomado por costumbre, mas, para cuando estuvo por quedarse dormido, los dedos finos pero callosos, comenzaron a enredarse en el pelo de su pecho, trazando círculos hacia abajo, para filtrarse entre los de su pubis. La protesta –o la clara sorpresa expresada en un sonido gutural nada digno— que intentó gesticular en el momento en que los dedos se cerraron en su miembro, que comenzaron a subir y bajar por su longitud, fue acallada por un beso profundo. Profundo y húmedo, como sus pensamientos hacia Oikawa. Como los que había tenido siempre, enamorado de su talento. No por nada, durante años, le instigó a entrar a su escuela, ocultando con ello el grito de _"Ven aquí, conmigo"._

Al final, sin el aroma dulzón de ese gas que soltaban en las habitaciones de copula, para despertar sus lívidos, se entregaron uno al otro de manera visceral y desesperada. Sus rostros barbados raspando la piel por donde los besos fueron puestos.

…

Oikawa enredaba los dedos en la babilla de Ushiwaka, pensando detenidamente en todo ese tren de acontecimientos en el que se habían visto envueltos. Él aún dormía, agotado. Suspiró, tomó la esquina de la sábana y se limpió las nalgas y entre estas, intentando quitar la sensación pegajosa de su arranque nocturno. Limpió también el estómago salpicado de su amante y rival, preocupado.

Para él, que era vivo en conclusiones, era obvio. Sucios y barbados, llenos de vello, habían pasado su tiempo útil para lo que sea que querían de ese proyecto o lo que fuera. Lo más probable es que pronto fueran eliminados.

Supuso que tal vez, eso mismo había pasado con su compañero de habitad, quien tenía el vello crecido cuando hubo muerto, hacía probablemente al menos medio año atrás.

La certeza le llegó cuando la lámpara en el techo se encendió y de ella descendió un humo blanco que supuso, era venenoso. La noche en que su compañero murió, no encontró nada que indicara dolor alguno. Simplemente lo encontró muerto, como dormido, así que se alivió que al menos no habría sufrimiento en su último respiro.

Finamente, dio un beso a la peluda barbilla de Ushijima. Lo mejor, pensó, era que él no se diera ni cuenta. Lo abrazó y esperó a que la lámpara se apagara, esta vez para siempre.

 **おわり**

* * *

A que no se esperaban esta temática. Probablemente tampoco a esta pareja. A veces me pregunto, mirando a las estrellas, si algún día seremos las mascotas de seres interestelares que vengan a destruir nuestro planeta. Seguramente nunca lo sabré (o espero no estar viva para saberlo con certeza asegurada).

Dedicado a _**Japiera**_ , porque está loca, me trae paz, spoiler y temas de lo más diversos y la amo por eso.

Nos vemos en el siguiente fin del mundo.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_

 _ **.TaGreenCat.**_

 _ **.Tania Liebheart.**_


End file.
